Healthcare facilities are taking on increasing responsibility for managing the overall health of population segments serviced by the facilities. This is partly in response to insurance payment models that provide for additional payments to the healthcare facilities when certain segments within the population meet qualifying criteria. For example, additional payments may be made to the healthcare facilities when patients within an identified diabetic population segment have blood glucose values and other lab results within a predefined range.
Traditional systems are ill-adapted to meet the requirements of population health management. For example, traditional systems are often unnecessarily complex and inflexible. They are unable to meet emerging needs or to scale to meet the demands associated with processing the large volumes of health data associated with the population segments. For example, a population segment associated with a healthcare facility may encompass up to 2,000,000 or more patients. Very few healthcare facilities have the processing power to effectively manage population segments this large. As well, current processing logic used in population health management is often tied to specific data formats or structures, and lacks the extensibility to be executed against data in varying formats.